Hold on Tight
is the twelfth episode of season one of Off the Map. Short Summary A paragliding accident leaves a vacationing couple in peril, while Mina is forced to take control of Ryan's care, and Charlie is reunited with his absent mother who is in need of help from the clinic and from Tommy. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Jonathan Castellanos as Charlie *Valerie Cruz as Dr. Zee Alvarez *Caroline Dhavernas as Dr. Lily Brenner *Jason George as Dr. Otis Cole *Zach Gilford as Dr. Tommy Fuller *Mamie Gummer as Dr. Mina Minard *Martin Henderson as Dr. Ben Keeton *Rachelle Lefevre as Dr. Ryan Clark Guest Stars *Elizabeth Peña as Inez *Nicholas Gonzalez as Mateo *Cynthia Stevenson as Charlene *Justina Machado as Teresa *April Grace as Fran *Michael Arden as Pher Co-Starring *Saffron Kraynek as Girl *Modesto Cordero as Grocer Medical Notes Abby Keeton *'Diagnosis:' **Double pneumonia *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics **Albuterol Abby developed pneumonia and her doctors left it untreated. Ben came to the hospital and treated it aggressively with albuterol and antibiotics. Charlene *'Diagnosis:' **Broken wrist **Grade III liver laceration *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton **Otis Cole **Tommy Fuller **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' **Surgery Charlene ended up trapped in a tree while paragliding. She had only minor injuries until the wind picked up the parachute attached to her and her wife. They hit some rocks and then landed on a beach. She fractured both bones in her wrist. When they got her back to the clinic, they also noticed she had internal bleeding, so she needed surgery. Her surgery went well and they were able to stop the bleeding. Fran *'Diagnosis:' **Arterial laceration *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton **Otis Cole **Tommy Fuller **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' **Surgery Fran ended up trapped in a tree while paragliding. She had only minor injuries until the wind picked up the parachute attached to her and her wife. They hit some rocks and then landed on a beach. When they hit the rocks, her wife noticed she was hurt and so grabbed on, tamponading a serious bleed. They took her to the clinic, where they did surgery and were able to stop the bleeding. Teresa *'Diagnosis:' **Laceration **Schizophrenia *'Doctors:' **Tommy Fuller **Zee Alvarez *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Sedative Teresa had a large cut on her arm. Inside the clinic, Tommy let Charlie do some of her stitches. She also had some memory loss and confusion. Then Tommy noticed she was hallucinating, meaning she had schizophrenia. Zee told Tommy about a psychiatric hospital that was far away, but a good hospital. She later had an episode in public and Tommy had to sedate her. Tommy told Teresa she needed to go into a psychiatric hospital, but she had to be okay with it. Ryan Clark *'Diagnosis:' **Endocarditis *'Doctors:' **Mina Minard **Zee Alvarez *'Treatment:' **Pacing pads **Pacing wire **Penicillin **Dopamine Ryan thought she was developing a fever, so she asked Mina to check her out. Mine discovered a cut on her finger that was infected. An echo showed endocarditis. Mina gave her antibiotics, but Ryan said it wouldn't work because her heart was too weak. Shortly afterward, she coded. Mina used pacing pads to help her keep a stable heart rate while they waited for the airlift out. When those started to burn her, they found an internal pacing wire and they placed that. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 4.23 million viewers. *'Title Drop:' Ben said it to Charlene before she and Fran were lifted up. Gallery Episode Stills Quotes See Also Category:Episodes